This invention relates to a display device, and more particularly to a wire pocket display device.
Wire pocket display devices are well known in the art. These display devices include receptacles made entirely of wire frames having one or more pockets for receiving an article to be displayed, and having rearward projecting pegs for reception within the holes in the standards of a metal frame or within the holes of a pegboard.
However, conventional wire pocket display receptacles include rearward projecting pegs which have a uniform horizontal spacing, and therefore can only be fitted or mounted upon frames or pegboards in which the spacing between the mating apertures are equal to the spacing between the pegs. Thus, in many instances, the wire pocket display devices of one manufacturer cannot be mounted upon the pegboard or metal frames or fixtures of another manufacturer.